A Love Not Forgotten
by Andromeda Lionhart
Summary: Kain's love was never something to toy with, nor was it known of..until now. *new part added*
1. Prologue: Memories

****

_____________________________

__

A Love Not Forgotten

Prologue: Memories

_____________________________

__

"Love is everlasting, 

even through the torments of time."

@----`------

_____________________________

_I remember her quite well, this ghost from my past. Haunting me at every turn, forcing me to remember something that can not be. For what is love to a vampire? To any man for that matter. Much more than sweet kisses and flowers I assure you. No man can tell you the truth of love in words, even after he has experienced it for himself. He can speak of passion surely, but never can he form words to express the bonds of love._

My precious angel of the light taught me the meaning of that word. Showed me how powerful that word could be, and how one felt encased in it's warmth. She taught me the joy of seeing another smile, and the tragedy of sacrificing one's self in it's name. Never again shall I feel the joy, and the warmth of seeing her smile. Never again shall I feel the meaning of that word, or feel it's warmth. I now only know the agony and guilt of being too late. The torture of being too late to save that precious angel of mine.

****

__

I remember her well, an angelic face framed by unruly auburn hair, a face with pristine blue eyes that could look into my very heart and soul. She was mine, my heart, my world, my angel, my savior. Even though she is long dead, I still feel for her, and never have I betrayed her for another woman._Never again shall I look at another the way I did her._

__

When I first came upon her she lay barely clothed, shivering uncontrollably next to a river bank. _Her clothing lay in shards against her,__hardly covering anything against the cold gale.__She had no shoes on in this forbidden winter waste land, and her lips had long turned blue from the cold, her breathing was ragged and shallow._

I have no idea what compelled me to take her in my arms the way I did. Perhaps, love had it's hold on me from the first time I laid my eyes upon her helpless form. Though, in truth I know I felt something flicker in my soul when I came upon her, though it vanished quickly. If I hadn't taken her with me that night she would have surely perished. That night something happened..........it was the first time I actually cared if another living thing survived. Why you ask, why did I care? Even now I'm not sure, maybe a shred of humanity awakened at the sight of her or perhaps, fate was in the works. But in my eyes, I believe that it was love that brought me to her, and that it was love that made me take her in my arms. 

I shudder now mentally at the thought at what Vorador would've said if he knew I saved a mortal woman.....cattle. Isn't it ironic how one can find the truest love from their worst of enemies? I ache for her touch, and her love, though I know I shall never feel either again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Legacy of Kain series, though I do own this plot and the characters I create. And for you people that think I'm copying your work, this was the first straight Kain romance. (I had to add that due to the rate of idea theft and 'imaginary' idea theft. ) The original was taken down due to Fanfiction.net's new regulations, this is the PG-13 version.


	2. Chapter One: Reliving the Past

****

_______________________________

__

A Love Not Forgotten

Chapter One: Reliving the past

  
_______________________________

__

" A journey through the past is a gift,

but is it a gift worth opening?"

@----`------

__

_______________________________

_I remember our meeting as if it were only yesterday, taking place shortly after I had met Vorador. The journey from the swamp had depleted me of my magical energies. The hideous beasts that called the Teregmont Forest home, I learned were not to be taken lightly. My brisk walk that carried me from the mansion, of something I dreaded to become quickly turned into a slow, and tired march of one too determined to give up and yet too tired to go on. As I trekked through the forest, I stumbled down a small hill narrowly missing a river and bruising my pride._

As I rose from my less than dignified position, I noticed movement near the river bank's edge. Enticed by the prospect of an easy meal I hastened my return to a vertical position. I walked quietly as if I were a panther upon my prey, not a noise was to be heard, except for the soft tranquil sound of the water, and the raspy breathing of the creature resting near it's edge. Soon however, I realized that this creature was not resting, but immobilized and helpless. Tasting blood on my tongue before it was even shed I boldly strode forward, no longer caring due to my prey's predicament. 

I bent my knees ready to pounce upon the creature, when I realized it was not a creature at all, but a mortal woman broken and helpless upon the bank. Her hair lay in a tangled and matted heap against her cold porcelain face, with her lips blue and her teeth chattering from the bitter winter night. The tattered remains of a dress loosely hung about her body, so torn and ragged it exposed her thighs to my scrutinizing eyes. Yet there was nothing to scrutinize. She was beautiful nothing more, and nothing less. Though it wasn't a matter for me.

**** __

Now that I reflect on the pain I almost wish it was never a matter for me. Remembering the unconditional love she gave to me willingly however, I realize that I wouldn't trade it for anything, not even all of Nosgoth. Though the cruelty of the world shan't be ignored, I gave my humanity and my very soul for it's existence.

****

___________

*~Flashback~*

****

___________

As I cradled her form in my masculine arms I felt her ragged and shallow breathing against my chest. Her injuries were apparent in the dim light of the moon against the seemingly forever dark sky.A gash lay open and bleeding at her temple, the blood rushed forward warm and inviting to my fatigued figure, yet something stayed my hand at the act of taking it. My body teased me with false tastes of the crimson liquid_, _but my mind teased me further with curiosity.

As I carried her I felt the shivers of one too cold to possibly be alive, and yet she was. Her dress was soaked through, exposing her curves yet again to my eyes.Her teeth chattered and her eyes were sealed shut with what looked like frozen tears. A poor wretch like her would be lucky if she didn't die from pneumonia, and even luckier if she survived the night in my presence. Alas, even then I knew she wouldn't become just another drained husk, dead and decaying on the floor. 

As I cradled her form against my chest, I felt the weight in my arms getting heavier and heavier, a testament to my fatigue. I shifted her weight in my arms uncomfortably, this mortal was becoming more of an inconvenience then an entertainment to my curiosity. However, before I could act on my mind's new revelation, I once again tumbled down a hill, the woman still secure in my arms straight into the bleak winter's night.

When I once again rose, with bruised pride in tow, I heard an agonized groan assault my ears. Looking down my eyes drifted and lay upon the mortal woman, now laying in a tangled heap at my feet. She groaned again and tried to rise, but to no avail, her attempts bringing a wave of pity from my now dead heart. I glanced to where her body had made impact, a wall of stone...a cavern. 

Dark and desolate, lit only by the dim and feeble rays of the moon, the cavern stood, chiseled by the elements from stone. I half dragged, half carried the woman from her 'resting' place, into the dark cavern for the night. Surprisingly, even though my pride hadn't survived my tumble down the hill, my curiosity had. Setting the mortal down I stripped myself of my armor, each piece clanking as it hit the cold stone floor. I gathered my cloak from where it had been torn from my body on the way down, and threw it in an unceremonious heap in the corner. Stripped nearly down to the bare necessities, when I once again glanced at the girl shivering in the corner. I sighed in my dismay, for my curiosity to be sated the girl would have to survive the night. 

Looking at her clothing, I saw how little it helped matters. If I didn't manage to kill her the lack of proper clothing would. Wet and tattered, it hardly covered her anymore, nor did I think it would be missed, for it only increased the bitterness of this night. I knelt beside her, the hem (or at least what was left) of the dress in my hand, the other nearly recoiling from the cold of the cave floor. The floor was far colder than my own body, and if it made me recoil, what effect's did it have on her body? I pondered the question for only a moment as the dress tore free from her body. And what a body it was! Well rounded and supple it lay before my eyes, perfection. I tore my eyes from her body as I had the dress, and took her battered form in my arms once more. 

Rising, I carried her towards the disgruntled heap of my cloak in the corner. I could hear her teeth chattering, a constant reminder of how little time there was to warm her. I lay her down again, and shed my shirt from my body, I slid the thick woolen fabric over her head and her body. Now, picking up my cloak I wrapped her chilled form within it's now torn warmth. Yet, she still shook, a mockery to my work at saving her. I shook my head in frustration, throwing my last strand of pride away and replacing it with an even smaller thread of humanity. 

I lay my body against hers, picking her up for the final time that night. I cradled her form against mine, hoping that my body heat (no matter how little) would be enough to keep the woman alive. I lay her head upon my chest, providing small comfort on this bitter night, in which strange things happen.

**__**

___________

*~ End Flashback ~*

****

___________

****

__

On that bitter, cold eve occurred one of the most tranquil and peaceful moments of my unlife. Now so rare, and unnoticed. If I carry one thing from what transpired between myself and that woman it is that love is a gift, so rare, so precious that it should never be looked over and it should always be remembered. For it can renew hopes long lost, to the torments of time and revive a spirit long dead. I remember her words clearly as if it were the moment she uttered them...."Never forget Kain....and always remember." 

****

__


	3. Chapter Two: Introductions

****

_________________________

__

A Love Not Forgotten

Chapter Two: Introductions

_________________________

__

"If life were a river, would 

it's course carry me back to you?"

@----`------

_________________________

_My dreams are haunted every dawn by remembrance of past nightmares, and yet one does not have to be in sleep to have a nightmare.__I lived through one's tortures, my screams are still encased deep within my mind, and the sights within my mind's eye. Neither, are escapable, both must be embraced. However, it does not matter whether you grimace during that embrace, or smile warmly. When my worst nightmare came true, I embraced it with emotions I thought were long dead, and with those I knew were there all at once. I lost much that day, too much......... I'm getting far too ahead of myself, for there were many days before that, that tragic and fateful one. Many glorious and beautiful days, spent holding the one I loved, and still love close._

****

___________________

__

*~Flashback~*

****

___________________

__

I awoke startled, feeling something coil slowly around my waist. My eyes remained closed as I struggled feebly to regain my exhausted body_. _Despitemy efforts to recover my body, the creature coiled tighter and tighter about my waist. Then I opened my eyes, shook my head, and almost laughed for the first time in ages. The woman, had her arms wrapped tightly around my waist as her head snuggled closely to the 'warmth' of my chest. Though as I examined her position, I failed to see my own arms wrapped about her. _But when I did...._

My body jumped, as my mind reeled, and her body almost tumbled off of mine. I shook my head again, my eyes wide with surprise as she snuggled back into her 'rightful' place upon my chest. _Even though that seems so unlike me now._ I cringed as she touched a more tender area, and I sighed in defeat. She didn't seem to be going anywhere, so why should I?_ If only she knew then what she was getting into....would she of changed her mind? Would mine have changed if I knew.......would the same sacrifice had to have been made?_

I glanced down upon her again, taking note that the gashes near her temple had stopped their bleeding.It had taken all the will I could muster to keep my starved body from supping, the sweet essence of lifebloodthat seeped from her wounds.Even as I lay there with her upon me, I still contemplated draining her. _Even though I knew I couldn't go through with the act. _In the end however I dismissed it, and my stomach reprimanded me for it with a long, loud animal like growl which was amplified by both the silence, and the echoing effects of the cavern.

I looked down at the woman again, fascinated that she snuggled so close, in a sworn enemy's embrace_. _I almost liked her presence on my chest......almost.My hand moved towards her face to remove a single matted auburn strand from her features. I'd never felt a feeling towards someone, or rather a need like this one. I felt tranquil, and in awe at the same time, and all at once that moment was shattered. _Or rather began. _The woman glanced up at me, and in for an instant we both lay there paralyzed, and in shock.I couldn't gather my emotions to their neutral state, nor could my mouth close. _I resembled a fish out of water. _The woman was first, to regain her composure and react. 

I felt the slap from her hand, swift and stinging against my undead skin. I gathered my composure again, a glare replacing the shock in my eyes as I reached for the woman's throat. I heard her squeal in displeasure as I lifted her from her feet. As soon as I'd gotten her to where I had wanted her, she lashed out again and kicked me in the chest. Enraged, that a woman would _and could_ do this to me, I leapt to my feet and slowly backed her into a corner.

"Wh......where am I?" She managed to stutter out. I shot her another glare, and pinned her up against the wall.

"You don't ask the questions here, I do."_ Alas, I was a different person then, far different. _I looked into her eyes, not only could I see the fear, I could almost taste it upon my tongue. She had already crossed me twice, and I wasn't about to let her off easily. _But what she didn't know was that I was just as afraid._ Her body began to shake as I got closer, I plastered a false look of control on my features. However, she caught me off guardwhen sheglared at me and questioned me again.

"Where am I?" This time her tone held one of authority, of one that must be respected. I returned her question with a haughty sneer. _My arrogance is boundless._

"You are in the Teregmont Forest, you can leave if you like, but I don't recommend it if you value your life."I stated it plainly, as if I didn't care either way, but in truth I didn't want to see her leave........for my curiosity's sake.

The thoughts in my mind, and my speech both contradicted and embraced each other, throwing me deep into confusion. Had I ever resided in that state of mind before, I may of not been afraid, but these new feelings, contradicted the old, though the new were few. Half of my mind told me to end the mortal's life, but the other half welcomed the idea of letting her live. I per say didn't know which half of my mind to believe, for all I could gather were more questions from the small facts. _Few facts indeed. _Though one question rang the loudest in my torn, and confused mind. _Why don't I feed from her? One less damn mortal to worry about. _After many feeble attempts of trying to side with reason, and trying to figure out which half of my mind actually was thinking in reason, I decided to let impulse do the thinking. If and when I felt I should kill her I would.

I watched the maid as she lay in the corner, her skin pressed up against the smooth, cold cavern wall, faint traces of tears coming down her cheeks, she looked entirely hopeless and lost, and I could relate. _After all how does one feel after being changed into something foreign and new? _She stretched my shirt as far as it would go to cover her body, seeking a precious warmth, she couldn't name or find. _It wasn't the warmth of a fire she wanted then, but the warmth only another could offer. _Then she spoke, a ghost of a whisper wafting up to my ears. 

"Please tell me who you are." She looked up at me helpless, still looking for some comfort; another being's comfort, something I didn't think I could provide. Her tone as she spoke was soft and yet, sounded like one who was struggling to keep one's life from becoming destroyed. Truly something I didn't know how to fix.

"I am the vampire Kain."I watched as realization dawned on her face, and as she sought to huddle deeper into the corner she sat in. I could once again taste the fear that radiated from her. Clearly, she had never thought a vampire could have a shred of humanity. 

"If you are a vampire then why haven't you killed me?" The hesitance in her voice made me want to laugh, humans certainly had stereotyped us. 

"My, so paranoid, your name milady and I will tell." I used calm even tones in hope to soothe her before she fell into hysterics.....if she did I most certainly would kill her. For there is nothing worse than a shrieking woman to a vampire's ears. 

"My name is Angela."**'**Twas quite a suiting name for one with the voice of an angel.I paused for a moment, gathering and sealing the new fact, that would help to sate mycuriosity's thirst. However, the 'angel' jarred my thoughts as she spoke again. 

"Aren't you going to tell me?" She asked as if I knew what she spoke of.

"Tell, you what?" My thin brows raised, in question.

"Why you saved me?" _My, how good she was at making me feel like an imbecile. _

"To be truthful I don't know." _Even better than the last time. _She edged farther away from me then; as if one could get farther away than she was now.I softened the harsh glare I was using on her for the duration of our previouswords, hoping to calm her.

"Tell your tale." Soon my curiosity would be sated. I almost shook with anticipation. 

"I'm afraid you'll harm me if I told you." She backed away, her back against the cavern wall. 

"Why? I have already spared you thus far and I intend to do you no harm. What are you afraid of?" I extended my arms outward to show that I meant no harm, but she still moved away.

"If you find out what I am you'll surely kill me." Her voice contained more fear this time, seemingly to accent how she began to shudder against the opposite cavern wall. 

"If I promise you no harm will you tell me?" I questioned hoping to strike a bargain. 

"I am unsure of your honesty but, I will tell you." She hesitated for a moment and I grew impatient.

"Out with the tale. Come now I only bite my meals and I assure you that you're not a meal suit for me." I gestured towards her ragged form and she shot me a look that would've killed me had not I already been. 

"Fine." She said curtly. "I will begin with what I am; a Sarafan priestess."

****

___________________

__

*~ End Flashback ~*

****

___________________

__

From that day forward my unlife changed drastically. I no longer cared for only myself but another, seemingly more important being. As my journey with her went further towards it's conclusion, I loved her more than I ever had. Which made losing her the hardest thing I'd ever went through...still go through. I miss the way she'd hum as she brushed her long auburn locks....I miss so much more. If I had one wish to make, and one wish only, it would be that she were back by my side.

****

__

*~Chapter Notes ~*

Well if you noticed the italics throughout this chapter, those were the 'future' Kain's thoughts in the story. I know this seems just a bunch of mush right now, but eventually, (within the point I left off with the original) you'll need to bust out the tissues. Well I think that's all I need to add, however the next chapter will be late in coming. Thanks for all of the reviews. ;) Makes me glad that people still like the fic. Well farewell until the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter Three: Angela's History

****

______________________

__

A Love Not Forgotten

Chapter Three: Angela's History

______________________

__

"Though the past may be painful,

know that there is always somebody 

standing by your side."

@----}------

______________________

__

My mind had froze when Angela's words had ever so hesitantly drifted upon my ears. Yet, I still loved her, though I had yet to discover it for myself. Even though my undead heart clenches at having to tell our tale, it must be told. For I will not let it be forgotten as some trivial invention or idea. Nor shall I let it lay tarnished as a forbidden or fairy tale happening. For it is truth is it not? It is not written in some naive infants book....surely it shouldn't be. For words on mere parchment hold little value compared to those spoken directly through one's heart and mouth. Though they do hold value no matter how small. Almost like a trinket that helps you remember a special moment in your life, but that trinket is only a reminder... nowhere near as precious as the moment itself. 

I cradle this ring now in the palm of my hand, running my talons over the smooth gold band. The inscription nearly rubbed away by my trying to caress a memory far too distant to ever become reality again. The inscription 'twas a secret for the one destined to wear it to figure out, for no one else could possibly understand it. Though, simply translated it means: "the love for my angel is eternal and everlasting". I remember when I made that promise....and when it was made to me. I however, am drifting away from the telling of this tale....allow me to continue. 

****

____________

__

*~ Flashback ~*

****

____________

I stared at her both fascinated and appalled as she let her sentence hang in mid air. In truth I cared very little for the fact that she was a priestess......a Sarafan Priestess, but only for what she had done underneath that title's false righteousness. Had she slaughtered legions of vampires, merely watched their demise, or had she done nothing at all? It seemed that petty facts were raising more interesting questions. It was becoming an obvious fact to me, that I would not tire of this priestess _Angela..._ quickly. _Never would I tire..... _Though whether that was true or not would be discovered soon enough, within the conclusion of her tale.

****

She let her sentence dangle and cling like a mortal desperately clinging to the edge of a towering cliff. Her eyes darted about nervously, and I could tell that she wished she had never opened her mouth. Though when she looked at me it was with a pleading and frightened gaze, that involuntarily made me soft to her plight. How was it that this, this one single _beautiful_ woman could control and affect my emotions better than any other being in Nosgoth?_ It would not be the first time I became a puppet....nor the last..._ It came ever so unwillingly into my knowledge that maybe this is what "fate" prescribed for my chilling condition. Was I to become yet another sacrifice, to the Sarafan's outrageous and grotesque beliefs, or rather would I become what I was intended to despise? It mattered little to me, though I was quite sure that the first of the two situations would never take place.

****

She sat there pressed now against the cavern wall, tiny, injured, and helpless like a small child. I felt remorse and pity for her, but by the look in her eyes I could tell she wanted neither. _A companion perhaps... _I strode over and lay my hand upon her now quavering shoulders, though with fear or with rage I was not sure. Ignoring the shaking of her slender shoulders I began to rub them gently attempting to ease the tension between us, and to let her know she was safe for the time being. However, it only served to force the gap between us wider. Her shoulders stiffened, and she removed my hands from her shoulders. I gave both myself and Angela a glare, it served me right for having such queer and extraordinary feelings for one such as herself. _The ironies this unlife had in store for me were boundless._

She shocked me when she pulled my legs out from under my body when she tripped me. _I had to stop underestimating her like that.... _She returned my glare with a vengeance while scooting farther away from me. I could tell that she'd noticed the schlock in my eyes, plain and visible even to a blind man. She watched as the shock slowly melted away leaving a small grin on my features. _She was turning out to be quite the cunning little minx._ She had seen the look that many a man would've paid to see on my features, so I wasn't about to let her see it for an entire hour. _Even though it was fairly close.._

The priestess stared at me with both pleading and determined eyes silently begging me not to harm her. I knelt before her and brought my claws to her face, my mind sickeningly delighted at the fear I saw in her eyes. My claws clamped themselves around her bruised face, my eyes issuing a warning, a warning that if she dare behave like that again it would cost her more than just a little discomfort. I immediately released her when a single crystalline tear began to trickle down her cut cheek, causing to wince in pain. _And causing me to.... _I raised my hand to brush away the tear, but when I noticed her shrinking back into the cavern corner, I let her be. _Even though my mind swam in guilt for being the cause of her pain. _I stepped back away from her and sat down near the entrance of the cave, taking notice of the light flakes of snow that were slowly starting to blanket the landscape.

__

"You may continue." I flaunted my words casually and with ease, she must have thought me to have been mocking her for her eyes filled with a subtle anger.

__

"I betrayed the Sarafan order when I assisted a vampire named Vorador. He was about to meet his demise as his followers had, but I freed him at the last possible moment. As you can imagine Vorador was slightly confused. But he did me no harm he merely thanked me and fled." I had the urge to laugh, Vorador thanking a mortal woman? If this was the truth she was speaking Vorador certainly had been different, but I had yet to find this story true. 

__

"Why did you free him priestess?"I asked my questions with ease, disguising how fascinated I truly was. The truth being I wanted to know it all, I wanted to be able to memorize the tale and be able to retell it exactly the way it had been told. _And not due to the fact Vorador had apologized. _

"I freed him because he had just watched the execution of all of his brethren and friends." I took note of her thoughts as they raced through both of our minds one in particular standing out; _"Just as I was about to." _She paused before she spoke, and her clear voice began catching on her words making it crack. What had happened afterward to cause her such pain? 

__

"A noble priestess I see." I watched as she stared at me in crude calculation. She was clearing wondering what had drawn me to that conclusion.

__

"I find myself far from noble." She looked away from me a she spoke as if something was troubling her. When her gaze returned to mine a haunted look had replaced thecalculating one that was there only moments before._ I felt her pain at that moment._

"You may continue with your tale."I urged her forward again, seemingly with little regard for what she was feeling at the moment. 

"Without my knowing one of my lower ranks saw us and notified a higher priest. For this I am condemned. Just before you had found me they had burned my village, my home, .....my family." She paused to wipe a tear from her pale cheek. Though many more of the trickling signs of pain and regret were soon to follow. I had the urge to wipe the tear from her cheek once again. But I hushed that notion harshly. A vampire should not, will not care for a human. _I suppose I'm the exception..._ Soon enough after her tears had calmed their flowing to a trickle here or there she continued with her story.

"Destroying my home and innocent people was not enough for them however. They had to see me dead. After they burned my village to flush me out they set the hounds and the guard upon me. As they shot their arrows I did my best to dodge and weave but, I still was grazed by a few. They continued to chase me until I attempted to get across the river; and collapsed instead."

"Then I found you." I added subconsciously. She had finished her tale and moved up next to me. The newly falling snow danced and weaved around her, giving her an entrancing effect. I noticed her shoulders shaking again, both with cold and renewed tears. I placed my arm around her trembling forms hoping that perhaps this time, she would accept what little comfort I offered...and she did.

I paused taking in the full worth of her tale. She had endured persecution much like the vampires she previously helped to destroy. The look in her eyes told, that she now understood, what it was like to be hounded by a group of fanatical people that only wanted to see you dead. In a way, I understood the pain in her eyes, but in another, I wanted to push her away and tell her that she gotten what she had bargained for. Never push your luck farther then it can stretch. Obviously she had, for here she lay trembling from cold and tears up against what she was sworn to kill. _Ah...sweet...sweet irony._

However, these new thoughts and feelings would not let me push her away as I previously wished to do. Instead they made me hold her a little closer and shield her body from the cold. Quite the opposite of my original intention. I was trapped in my own thoughts for quite awhile after I had pulled her closer to me. However, she broke me out of their hold. She tapped on my shoulder gently, attempting to gain my attention, which was bordering impossible at the moment.

"Kain?" She said my name loud and clear as if nothing had happened to her. I quirked my head to look down upon her taking in her form and beauty. Though another tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my more than pleasant thoughts. 

"Yes?" I answered, my attention being pulled back to reality.

"Don't you need to feed?" She asked with quiet uncertainty. But I detected something else. Concern?

"Yes, soon I must feed but, no harm shall come to you." I promised quietly; nearly silently to myself. 

She paused taking this in, twitching her feet and wringing her hands as if she were a nervous child. I didn't know why but I felt the need to reassure her. _Love perhaps...no one can say for sure...not even I._ So I came up to her side and wrapped my arm about her shoulders again pulling her a little closer than what was considered proper for two mortals. But then again, whoever declared a vampire mortal?

"Everything will be fine Angela. There is no need for you to worry. Just stay here and get some rest while I gather both of us food." I whispered the reassurance in her ear, she flinched as my breath tickled her ear.

****

____________

__

* ~ _End Flashback_ ~*

****

____________

__

I removed my arm from her shoulder then dropping slowly from her shoulders. Her eyes held a sense of forbidding, a warning that something would not go right. _How true it was in many a case. Alas, a swell of memories rises up every time I caress this ring in my hand. True they are not the actual happenings, but they are the closest I will ever get to holding Angela in my arms, or hearing her sweet song. Even though this ring, is only a part of the memory and not the memory itself, I hold it almost as dear as the memory, and as Angela. For if it wasn't the memory, there would be no person true? There would only be a face no one remembered, and I vow that Angela will not become one of those. _

**__**

Chapter Notes:

**_Well first off I'd like to apologize for the lateness and dullness of this chapter. :p I'm going to try to update all of my fics more often (as we all would like to do). But I'd also like to insert a small shameless plug, I ask of you to please R&R my poetry, once someone gets so many unreviewed things, it becomes like "Oh...no reviews...I must suck." So please R&R. I also would like to state, that I'm hoping to be back up to where I was when this fic got taken down around the end of Winter Break. Farther if I'm lucky. Well that's all for now, farewell until the next chapter, and thank you for all of your reviews._**

__

****

****


	5. Chapter Four: A Dangerous Encounter

****

______________________

__

A Love Not Forgotten

Chapter Four: A Dangerous Encounter

______________________

__

"Danger is everywhere,

whether it is right in your face

or lurking steadily behind in the shadows."

@----}------

______________________

__

I sit here now, reminiscing on memories now long forgotten. Left in my mind, so forcibly forgotten, so thickly covered in dust, so cold and empty. These were memories that were once warm, thickly coated in love not dust, these memories were once cherished not once did I think that I would have to sit here, and force each memory to be forgotten, and _never did I think I would have to lay each to rest._ _But why now? The answer my friend, is that a hole in a man's heart can only grow so large before he closes off it's source. Though I do believe that this hole has fed far too long on forgotten yet deeply cherished memories and must be closed. No matter how much pain this brings, my heart must have it's peace. Never shall I be forced through this agony again._

****

__________________

__

* ~ Flashback ~*

****

__________________

__

Angela glanced up at me and smiled, hiding her previously saddened look. I returned her smile with a ghost of my own playing quietly upon my lips. As I turned to leave our _very _humble abode, I noticed her shrinking farther down into my shirt, stretching it farther than a shirt was supposed to be stretched. Her hips lay partially exposed to my eyes, causing me to make a mental note of bringing her back some other form of clothing. She huddled deeper into the corner as I made my way out into the _painfully _snow covered world of the Teregmont Forest.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Her whisper barely made it up to my ears, yet I understood it well. I nodded in reply even though I knew I wasn't meant to hear her words. My mist form cloaked my body as I walked stealthily away from the cavern, tracks were left of course, no spell was ever perfect. I felt the chill even though it meant absolutely nothing to my undead body. I was still young in my unlife however, and still felt and experienced some of the mortal weaknesses. _One of them I wouldn't quite call a weakness....._

I crept along the shadows in search of my prey. The forest was looking rather devoid of life as I walked among the swamp, it's putrid waters stinging my undead flesh. I was beginning to see that Teregmont was desolate of any "normal" living creature. _Just look to the one that calls it home...._ My search for nourishment in Teregmont was becoming nearly futile from the burns upon my flash and fruitless as my hunger continued to grow. It was then I came upon the realization that I would have to leave the forest in search of my meal. 

My mind then drifted to the safety of Angela, who more than likely was still crouching in the corner of the cave. The cave itself was surrounded by a swamp which would keep most vampiric predators out, but what if......_She does pack quite a hit._ I quickly dismissed those mind plaguing thoughts as I reached the boundary of the Teregmont Forest.

As I ventured light heartedly away from the boundary I began to pick up the scents and sounds of my human prey. I heard their whispers, and I smelled their blood warm, fresh, and flowing through their veins. It was my only hope that they were travelers, for their sheer numbers were enough to bring me to my knees otherwise. Slowly and silently I took pursuit, avoiding twigs and branches that otherwise would've given me away to the supposed travelers. As I drew closer I could see the flames of their torches dancing in the night. If every person in that party were carrying a torch that would make twenty in all. Though I knew I wouldn't be that lucky.

As I looked closer I began to notice that the firelight was reflecting off of something. Stealthily I moved in a little closer so I could see what the light was flickering across and much to my dismay each one of the torch bearers were not only covered from head to toe in armor, but were Sarafan as well. I slowly drew back sinking deeply into the nearby shadows when suddenly a bloodlust like I've never known destroyed all hope of rational thought. All that I cared about now was that I got a good dose of the only liquid that could sate my thirst.

While still in my mist form and with the bloodlust ruling my thoughts I continued to track the Sarafan I followed the border of the forest for hours as they marched on. With the bloodlust getting stronger with every passing moment my impatience to strike grew but eventually I was rewarded when they stopped to make their camp. _Now was my time to strike..._

Forty were in the party, and that was far more than an evolved vampire could take on let alone a vampire that had only possessed his unlife for a few weeks. My mind even in it's bloodlust filled state fought my stomach in an inner conflict however, when my stomach let loose a low growl the conflict was solved. _A meal is a meal after all...._ I began to creep slowly from my position within in the darkness to the edge of their camp. With their numbers so large I would have to wait until one of them became isolated from the rest of the group.

As I waited silently I hear the rustling of leaves and the snapping of twigs behind me. I turned quickly catching my opponent's sword between my hands. Holding it firmly I kicked out and tripped him leaving me with both the advantage and the sword. It was quickly becoming apparent that one of the Sarafan had spotted me upon returning to camp. I was lucky that I was far enough away that the other Sarafan couldn't hear my current engagement...unless of course someone were to yell. Pathetically, he continued to attack me even though I was slowly slashing him to ribbons. Finally I landed him on his knees however as luck would have it, before I could sever his head from his body he uttered one long howl.

Within moments of the howl the entire camp was in a commotion and......at arms. I opted for retreat but my mind still clouded by the bloodlust opted that I stay and it won. Hurriedly I drained as much blood as I could from my victim but, before I could get my fill I was surrounded by the worthless pests. Still holding my ground even with my bloodlust slightly ebbed I raised the bloodied sword in preparation to fight.

The first attacked me from the front, slashing at my exposed chest. I hissed and swerved to the right, landing behind him and snapping his neck. He fell to the ground with a thud, his eyes staring at something unknown. The next two surrounded me both attacking at the same time as if I were merely fighting one opponent with a mirror behind me. I flipped from the center and watched as their next attack sliced both mirror and warrior in half. In the moment afterward I was rushed by the remaining Sarafan. As I tried to fight my way out I was sliced by blades of all kinds. My flesh tried to heal the wounds as quickly as they were dealt, sometimes healing with the blade partially inside only to be ripped out again. There was blood all around me though it was all my own. The blood loss was getting to me as I vainly tried to counter their attacks. My movements were getting slower and more sluggish as my body felt the need to fall to the ground and give up.

Inevitably I fell though I vainly tried to rise. I fell again and again to their numerous blows. As the blows continued to rain upon me I fell and did not rise. It was then I heard a scream and then mercifully, all went dark.

****

____________

__

* ~ _End Flashback_ ~*

****

____________

__

I lay still as the blood leaked from my body. My eyes flickered open briefly only to see Angela's visage close to mine saying something. Even though I couldn't hear what she was saying her words were comforting and soothing and all I needed to close my eyes once again to rest. Her words though I can no longer hear them spoken are still my comfort though instead of bringing rest they usually end it abruptly.

Angela, my dearest I only wish that you can forgive me for forcing myself to forget. You are my heart and it is my only wish that you know. Do not forget love, that though undead you continue to hold my heart.

****

Chapter Notes:

To all of you that have been waiting for this chapter I apologize for the lateness. Life hasn't really allowed me to write but now I hope tohave at least one chapter per month written. I know it isn't much but it's far better than waiting over six months for a chapter. -_- **_And_** **_once again please forgive me and please R&R. _**


End file.
